Amegakure no Sato
"Like an unending torrent of rain we will pour down on our foes until they are drowned in their own failings" While Amegakure no Sato is indeed a minor village, it appears as one of the most technologically advanced villages in the world; at least in terms of construction anyways. Located within the Storm Country, Amegakure acts as the military hub of the country's shinobi and is the center for its training program as well as the collection point for all the villages knowledge and information. While it is a shinobi village, many civilians also live within the city, and while it may seem stark to an outsider it is simply "home" to its inhabitants. Political Standing While Amegakure primarily holds an officially neutral stance with most of the other shinobi villages of the world, the fact that their country has been used as a battlefield so many times for the other shinobi nations has given most of the village and even the entirety of the country's inhabitants a feeling of resentment for the larger shinobi countries. So why they may officially claim neutrality, this does not mean that they do not think of many other countries as enemies in a general sense. 'Konohagakure no Sato' Sharing part of their border with Konohagakure means that this village is one of the perpetrators who often use their country as a battle when fighting with either Iwagakure no Sato or Sunagakure no Sato. As such the majority of Amegakure inhabitants have a strong dislike for the large village. To make relations between the two villages worse, many Amegakure inhabitants find what they percieve to be Konoha's two faced nature rather distasteful. To be more precise, they dislike how Konoha will preach how important peace is and how they do not wish to fight, but are always one of the first countries to turn to violence in difficult situations and rather than keep the fighting contained to their country, will allow it to ravage other countries who did not wish to be involved. 'Iwagakure no Sato' While Iwagakure does share Ame's Northern border, they do not recieve as much ire from the inhabitants of Amegakure or the rest of the Storm Country as the inhabitants of Sunagakure or Konohagakure do. The only reason for this is due to the Storm Country's border placement in the world, as anytime that Konoha and Iwa wage war against one another they generally turn the Grass Country into a battlefield rather than the Storm Country. Similarly when they war with Sunagakure they turn the Stone Country into a battlefield rather than the Storm Country. It is due to Iwagakure being one of the few countries to not wage war on their own soil that they maintain an official alliance with the Storm Country or rather, with the country's shinobi forces within Amegakure. This alliance gives the two nations a valuable strategic boost to both nation's military powers, but also gives each of them a very valuable trading partner. The Earth Country trades various metals and quarried stone with the Storm Country, while they in turn trade lumber, fabrics and oil to the Earth Country. 'Sunagakure no Sato' Animus 'Kumogakure no Sato' Animus 'Kirigakure no Sato' Allies 'Kusagakure no Sato' Animus 'Takigakure no Sato' Neutral 'Yukigakure no Sato' Neutral 'Hoshigakure no Sato' Animus 'Ishigakure no Sato' Neutral 'Tanigakure no Sato' Allies Appearance Amegakure is the epicentre of Arashi no Kuni and the home of its military strength. Deep inside the heavy downpour that buffets the central and southern parts of Arashi no Kuni sits the highly industrialised city. To some it is an eyesore, to the residents who live there, however, it is a crowning achievement to what one can accomplish in the face of adversity. Waterways line the streets, towers are built high to compensate. Deep below Amegakure lies an extensive sewer system where many Genin are sent as part of their training. Amegakure is a huge trade port for technological goods and relies on exported produce from outlying lands for food and supplies. The only way in and out of Amegakure no Sato is over one of three large bridges, all are heavily guarded. As Amegakure sits nestled on a great lake it is possible to water walk to the Village, however, the lake is vast and out in the open and walking across it in an attempt to get into the Village will be met with extreme hostility. Weather It may surprise you to know that the Land of Storms isn't all stormy. The northern regions of Arashi no Kuni are actually drier than the south, they are still at risk of harsh thunderstorms but have a generally modest and sunny climate in comparison to the south near Amegakure no Sato and beyond. The southern regions of Arashi no Kuni are where the name comes from, almost always battered by harsh rain and the odd crackling electric storm. Nearer the drier climate of Kaze no Kuni heralds the most spectacular of storms, out towards the barren area near Jansune Keep and Hidaka harbors some feisty tempests. Culture Write the second section of your page here. History 'Founding of the Village' In response to the forming of the five major shinobi villages, Arashi no Kuni Country decided to capitalize on their immense wealth from their natural resources, and funded the creation of their own shinobi village. While it was not initially as grand as the great five (hence the label as a minor village) it was the first of the minor villages to be founded. 'First Great Shinobi War' Amegakure affliated with several villages including Iwagakure and Kumogakure. The war ends in essentially a stalemate, as nearly every village's leaders were killed either in battle or from natural causes which subsequently crippled all the village's morale. 'Second Great Shinobi War' Ame once again sides with Kumogakure and Iwagakure, but many more. Check the world timeline for more information on ALL affliates). -38 SD // Second Shinobi War ends at the behest of the Lord of Yugakure. -37 SD // Within the year Honshiu is assassinated along with several other rulers being targeted. The assassins sent by the sitting Kazekage of that time. (Unknown to most the Suna assassin failed, but Masao displeased with Honshiu's rule killed Honshiu and blamed it on the assassin.) -37 SD // Maboroshi Masao resumes mantle of Ame Lord. 'Third Great Shinobi War' -37 SD // Third Shinobi War begins / Ame as always sides with Kumogakure and Iwagakure. -24 SD // Third Shinobi War ends 'Entering the Great Peace Treaty' -13 SD // Ame-Suna Border Conflict occurs / Second Ame Lord kills Third Kazekage. +01 SD // Maboroshi Masao falls into a coma / is replaced as Ame Lord by SHIKAKA TATSUO +02 SD // Iwagakure Civil War / Amegakure participated in aiding the rebellion formed on Iwagakure. (After years of civil unrest, Iwagakure all but exploded with fury lead by one Tantetsu Toshu against the then-current Nohime regime. Drawing in alliances from everywhere from Ame to Taki, the civil war ended in the favor of the rebels, leaving a power vacuum for some time before one Yutakako Takara was elected Tsuchikage.) +04 SA // The Fifth Amelord Sairin Takumi takes place for the fourth! 'Current Time' +5 SA // Current // Somewhere between the first few years of Sairin Takumi's reign, he had contact with two other leaders; both Iwagakure and Yukigakure. Such things entailed an ally from Iwagakure and a neutral peace offering from Yukigakure. Sairin Takumi Step down and the Fourth Ame Lord is back in the position as Lord. Organizations 'Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai' 'Village Division Heads' 'The Shinobi Council' 'Ame's Medical Corps.' 'The Illusive Hand' Village Specifc Jutsu Write the second section of your page here. Category:Villages Category:Minor Villages Category:Arashi no Kuni